Aphrodisiac
by MuffinGirlBethan
Summary: "Hey cook, you wanna do it?"- On a stormy night aboard the Going Merry, Sanji tries to deal with a delirious and drunk Zoro, in more ways than one. YAOI one-shot. Rated T for sexual themes and naughty swear words


A/N: What's this? _Me _writing _yaoi_? How can this be? Hehehehe I thought I'd give it a try, this one-shot has been in my mind for a long time now and I'm so glad I've written it! Please please please pls let me know what you think of it! X

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

What the fuck was up with this shitty weather? Three days, three FUCKING days they had been sailing through one of the shittiest storms Sanji had ever experienced, and it didn't look like it was gonna end any time soon. The fierceness of the Grandline's un-relenting power was hitting the straw-hat crew, and hitting them hard. From morning till dusk, every single member had to be on their toes and ready for the worst, if it came, which it certainly did on many occasions. With a grand total of three devil fruit users on-board the battered Going Merry, there was no time for idleness and one simple mistake could turn fatal. Fortunately no-one had been thrown overboard, as of yet, however there were a few occasions where an abnormally large wave would crash into the side of the ship and give the idiot captain a good soaking.

Sanji wiped away the last of the soapy water at the bottom of Robin-chan's favourite tea-cup and set it aside next to the mountain of dried dishes and cutlery. He yawned loudly and stretched his hands up to the ceiling, clicking his back in the process. Man he was fucking beat, he couldn't wait to climb into his hammock and snuggle into the nest of blankets he had built for himself. Not one time throughout the entire day did he have a chance to sit down or even take a break, not even for mealtimes, everyone had to eat as much as they could in under two minutes and that was it, back to facing the shitty storm outside.

Sanji poked a fresh cigarette into the side of his mouth and lit up. The orange hue flickered in the galley when he picked up the only lit lantern and held it up to the window. The deck was completely deserted; everyone was probably down below deck huddling together for warmth since Nami-san had insisted that it was safe for everyone to finally try to get some rest and replenish their energy. The storm had seemed to take a temporary rest also, the ravaging winds that bombarded the ship and bit at everyone's frigid skin seemed to have just disappeared completely since a few hours ago, however the rain was not so easily defeated.

Sanji's eyes caught sight of an unfamiliar object leaning against the mast and he leaned in closer to try and get a better look. It was easy for him to spot any changes on the deck , staring out the window was the only thing to do when he washed up after every meal and he'd memorized pretty much every object that could be seen from his little look out spot. It was hard to make out what the new object was, the absence of any moonlight made sure to cast a black shadow across the ship. Sanji assumed it was a cannon that had come loose or maybe a barrel that had rolled its way across the deck , but as soon as the object moved something that resembled a hand to scratch its head, Sanji whispered a curse word when he realised it was a person. Who the hell would be outside in shitty weather like this?

Sanji ran to the door and wrenched it open, only to be hit by miserably cold rain which immediately dowsed his fresh cigarette. He spat it out and cupped his hands to his mouth when he shouted "OIIIIIII!"

The hammering of the rain against the wooden deck made sure to drown out his call. He couldn't be bothered to try and compete against the rain and long symphonies of thunder claps, and so he slammed the door behind him before staggering towards to the mast.

"God dammit" he spat out along with a mouthful of rainwater. Sanji's wet blonde hair was plastered against his face but when he tried to wipe away the stray strands that were impairing his vision with his sleeve, more cold water was wrung out into his eyes and he had to blink multiple times to get rid of the blurriness.

As he gradually got closer to the unidentified crew member, he could make out a few features that instantly helped him to deduct who it was, and boy was he pissed off when he saw the ridiculous green hair and three katanas. Of course it was the fucking marimo, he's the only person on the crew stupid enough to fall asleep in a fucking storm.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Sanji screamed over the rain as he slammed his foot down into the swordsman's stomach. Zoro jolted roughly awake upon the impact and coughed and spluttered harshly.

"Arghhh, wha the fuck whazza for?" Zoro slurred out as he looked up at Sanji with an annoyed expression.

"What the fuck d'you think you're doing sleeping out here at a time like this!"

"M'not sleepin…" Zoro murmured which was barely audible over the rain. Sanji eyebrows rose when he noticed the particularly reddish skin tone on Zoro's cheeks. Something tapped the edge of his shoe and when he looked down he saw an empty bottle rolling between his legs. He gripped the neck of the slippery bottle and flicked his hair away as best as he could in order to look closer at it. It certainly didn't look like any ordinary bottle of wine or beer. But he could definitely see that it was mostly empty… so the marimo had downed this and now he was…drunk? That would be the most likely explanation as to why he was sleeping out here in the rain not to mention his slurred speech and red face. But…Zoro never got drunk. Sanji kicked Zoro's thigh.

"Oi, get up now" Sanji said. Zoro was already drifting back into unconsciousness as his head fell back onto the mast.

"Shit" Sanji hissed as he bent down to pick up the useless lump's arm and hoisted it around his neck. While still gripping the neck of the bottle, Sanji staggered back up the stairs and toward the galley, stumbling over the swordsman's dragging legs a few more times than his dignity could handle. He kicked the door open recklessly when they reached it, and he didn't bother with any caution when he practically flung the drunk marimo into a wooden chair near the table. Sanji shed his completely soaked suit jacket and laid it over the railing of the cooker to dry.

"Goddamn, shitty, brainless, dimwitted fucking marimo" he muttered to himself as he found a clean dishcloth and roughly dried his hair before flinging another towel at Zoro's head, who was sat slouched over the table, rubbing his temples. Sanji looked at the label on the bottle and his grip tightened when he scanned the array of long complicated words in the ingredients section. He sloshed around the small amount of liquid that was left at the bottom and took a whiff of the inside of it. It stank of antiseptic. Zoro had drunk an entire bottle of _medicine._

Sanji stuck the bottle right under Zoro's dripping nose and asked "Why the fuck did you drink this?"

Zoro looked up drearily and winced slightly "Thought it was sake cos said it had alcohol in it, but it tasted like shit"

"Of course it fucking did, this is for cleaning wounds you brainless oaf! Let me guess you were looking for sake and just happened to stumble upon this in our medicine supply. Dammit you need to see Chopper, maybe he has a remedy to cure your dangerous levels of stupidity"

"I don't need to see Chopper, iz not tha big a deal" Zoro murmured, his head hung down low.

"Oh yeah? If only you could see yourself now, you look like some kind of brainless pile of melted marimo. It's kinda hard to pull off the whole demonic swordsman lookwhen you're whole body is as limp as a dead fish" Sanji picked up one of Zoro's listless arms and found it amusing how flimsy and floppy it was when he dropped it childishly.

"Wait…do that again" Zoro mumbled.

"What? Do _this _again?" Sanji picked up the limp wrist, but flinched slightly when Zoro's hand suddenly grabbed his own pale wrist.

"…what?" Sanji questioned. Zoro's head hung even lower, causing the expression he was holding on his face to be unreadable. What the fuck was this guy playing at? Did he want a fight or something?

"Bastard, I'm not interested in fighting you when you're drunk and useless," Sanji hissed as he snatched away his hand from Zoro's pathetic grip. As Sanji turned to walk away, an intruding and heavy hand reached out, grabbed his soaked tie and yanked it backwards. Just when Sanji was about to send a barrage of spectacularly creative insults and curse words at the incoherent fuckhead, he was silenced when Zoro's lips came crashing into his own.

Sanji felt paralysed, his lips remained frozen against Zoro's forceful, crushing kiss. Zoro's hand remained tugging at his tie, and the sharp intake of breath through the swordsman's nose was loud enough to match the noise of Sanji's own racing heartbeats.

"Mmmphamm," Sanji mumbled against the harsh lips. He tried pulling his face away, but Zoro leaned forward roughly whilst tugging at his tie and tried deepening the sloppy kiss. Sanji planted his foot against the bastard's chest and pushed him hard enough for Zoro's drunken ass to go flying into the table. Sanji slammed himself into the counter behind him, slapped a hand to his mouth and roughly wiped away at his lips. He shot a look of utter fury at the fucking green-headed idiot, who was just sort of stumbling around in the same spot, as he breathed heavily.

"What…the fuck…was that…" Sanji managed to say through heavy pants. His heart felt like it was beating a 1000 times per minute, and the blood that rushed through his head was as audible as the thundering rain outside. What the fuck? Was he scared or something?

Sanji watched as Zoro lifted his drunken body into a fairly sturdy standing position but he was surprised to see him wearing a slightly sober looking expression. He was grinning, cockily, the sort of grin that Zoro's opponents would bear witness to right before they were utterly overwhelmed by the swordsman's monstrous strength. It was a carnivorous grin to show that Zoro was insatiably hungry for something.

"Hey cook, you wanna do it?"

Sanji blinked multiple times and spluttered "I-w-_what_?"

Zoro snorted, "I said: Do-You-Want-To-Do-It? Asshole cook"

Sanji had no control over his jaw and simply let it hang wide open. What the fuck was wrong with him? First he tried to fucking _kiss_ him… and now Zoro actually wanted to _fuck_? Whatever had been in that bottle must have been some fucked up stuff, if it caused _this_ kind of reaction.

Sanji straightened himself out as best as he could and cleared his throat "Look…Zoro, you're probably beyond drunk right now thanks to that weird medicine or tonic or whatever the fuck it was. Now, although I am incredibly pissed off, as a nakama I'm willing to forget about your little…outburst based on the fact that you clearly aren't yourself right now. So get the fuck out of my kitchen and go and see Chopper before I wipe that fucking grin off your face with my foot"

Good…that was a good speech; there was nothing he said that could have been interpreted as something else. Zoro pushed himself away from the table and the tension in Sanji's body dissipated slightly, finally the awkward situation and all the emotions that came with it was going to end. But Sanji scowled severely when the swordsman staggered not towards the door, but towards him.

"Oh I may be drunk right now but my head feels clearer than ever", Zoro said as he crept towards Sanji like a hungry predator. Sanji's body was barely under his control now, every time a black boot thudded onto the wooden floor a muscle in his body lost its ability to move, until eventually, when the delirious man threw out all restrictions of close body contact between two men, by pressing his heavy body suffocatingly against his own, he felt completely paralysed.

Why couldn't he move? Zoro, the same person whom he despised beyond compare, the same person who he _thought_ felt no passion or lust for anyone, had his mouth mere centimetres away from his ear, and his feet just decided that now was the best time to glue themselves to the floor. The inhales through his nose were rapid and shaky; in fact his entire body was shaking, but what was there for him to be scared about?

"I know you want this", Zoro whispered into Sanji's ear, his hot breathe sending shivers down Sanji's already quivering spine.

"What?" Sanji managed to squeak out.

"It must be hard, being a pervert on a ship with two women who don't have any interest in sleeping with you"

"Bastard don't talk about Nami-san and Robin-chan like tha-" Sanji was quickly silenced when Zoro blew softly into his ear. It took all his willpower to suppress the groan that was begging to be released.

"Think about it cook, it's just you and me, there'll be no interruptions…no-one will know. This is a rare opportunity that I know you don't wanna miss out on."

"…"

Zoro leaned in more until his lips barely touched Sanji's ear and whispered "I know you want this…and I sure as _fuck_ know I do"

Sanji grabbed the swordsman's chin and yanked it up so that he could look him in the eye when he told him "Don't be so fucking cocky".

Zoro chuckled to himself, lifted away Sanji's hand and squeezed it softly. He leaned in slowly so that his lips hovered over the side of Sanji's mouth, and stayed like that, unmoving. He was inviting Sanji, offering him the chance to be the one to initiate the kiss. Sanji's entire body felt like it was on fire, a lustful heat that flowed within his veins helped to produce the sheen of sweat that now coated his pale skin. His neglected sexual desire begged him to take the opportunity and in that one dizzying moment Sanji let go of all reason and sensible thought and just surrendered to his body's lustful craving.

Sanji shakily turned his head to catch Zoro's lips with his own and began to repeatedly kiss the soft bottom lip gently. Zoro disagreed with the amount of care and cautiousness that was put into the kisses and so he clasped the back of Sanji's head and deepened the embrace further by sliding his tongue around Sanji's lips, asking for entry. Sanji, to his own surprise, gladly obliged and allowed the swordsman to part his lips, and practically melted when Zoro rolled his tongue around his tingling mouth.

The kisses became more frantic and desperate; they both started to fight over who could get a taste of the other's mouth. Their heads turned this way and that, both men tried to angle their kisses in as many different ways as possible, hoping to find some unexplored areas of their mouths. Sanji felt more confident, the exchange of frenzied kisses and nips served as a game almost, whoever could make the other groan the loudest won. Sanji almost became the loser when Zoro slipped his hands underneath his thighs and rubbed the sensitive area gently. Their kisses were broken momentarily when Zoro lifted Sanji up onto the counter and he started to nip and suck at his neck and collar bone. The heat coming from the swordsman's mouth and nose was enough to cause Sanji to go slightly lightheaded, and he cupped his hand over his mouth when Zoro trailed his hot tongue down the nape of his neck.

After a few seconds had passed Zoro peered up at Sanji's face when his noticed his nipping had stopped eliciting any more moans from the cook's mouth. Sanji simply stared past Zoro as he tried to control his quickened breathing. Just when Zoro was about to ask what was the matter, he felt a long, strong leg entwine itself around his midsection. Sanji used the edge of the counter as leverage when he kicked away from it, sending Zoro stumbling backwards into the table.

Sanji's lightweight and flexible body allowed him to wrap himself around Zoro, as he grabbed his face and made sure to roll his tongue as far as he could around the swordsman's mouth. He wanted to explore as much he could while he had the chance, like Zoro had said this was a rare opportunity, and he didn't want to miss out on anything. His hands seemed to have a mind of their own, they snaked and slid between Zoro's shoulder blades and raked though his wet green hair, clawed at his back and played with his earrings. But Sanji could just tell that Zoro's hands were in his own control, they clasped his blonde locks and cupped his cheeks without hesitation and the confidence that oozed from his touch was enviable.

Sanji clung tighter to Zoro's waist when Zoro leaned forward a little too much as he tried to rein back the position of dominant kisser. Zoro probably wanted this more than he did and it certainly showed, every time Sanji would have his own way Zoro would counteract him by displaying the incredibly erotic ways his tongue and lips could move. Sanji was finally starting to open his eyes as his own awkwardness and discomfiture died out completely and the echoes of his heart's deafening beats that rang in his throat were drowned out by the sharp hungry breathes of the swordsman.

"Sanji! I'm hungry!"

Both men's eyes widened simultaneously and Sanji's body froze so quickly his teeth almost clamped down onto Zoro's tongue. Sanji flung himself away from Zoro and gripped the edge of the counter after crashing into it.

"Sanji! Did you hear me! I want meat noooow!" Luffy whined behind galley door.

"LUFFY GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! I'VE ALREADY FUCKING FED YOU!" Sanji screeched.

"But Sanji I'm still hungryyyy"

"For fuck's sake- I gave a shitload load of cookies to Usopp after dinner go and pester him instead!"

"Eh? Seriously! Usopp that bastard trying to hide food from me!"

Sanji leaned onto the counter and tried to catch his breath back once he heard the sound of Luffy's retreating footsteps.

"Fuck that was close" he huffed as he stared up at the ceiling. He peered at Zoro out of the corner of his eye, who still looked heavy in his posture.

"Guess you really can't get any privacy when you're on a ship like this. So when d'you wanna carry on where we left off?" Zoro said.

Sanji shot a filthy and offended look at Zoro, "Carry on? I don't fucking think so marimo."

"What? Why the fuck not?"

Sanji rolled his eyes exasperatedly, "You fucking- don't you find what we just did awkward and well…weird?"

"Weird? Why would I find it weird?" Zoro strode over to Sanji and leaned two hands on either side of him, "I've never been so turned on in my whole fucking _life_"

Sanji ducked under Zoro's arms as he clicked his tongue and walked to the galley door, effectively hiding his blushing face.

Sanji didn't both looking back once he opened the door and said "If there is a next time, I hope I'm the one who's drunk".

Zoro smiled smugly and picked up the jacket that the cook oh so obviously left behind, "Is that so shit-cook?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Waaaaaah I was so nervous when writing this! Hopefully it didn't turn out too bad! I'm working on Glad I met you don't worry I just has a lot of school work to do! But this worked out as a nice break where I could work on my writing skill. Also please comment if you think the rating should be changed, I wanted to play it safe with M.


End file.
